meant to be
by chiruri chikorate
Summary: Mai and Joey wedding


Title: **The old ball and chain**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Yu-Gi-Oh  
Author: chiruri chikorate  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 01-25-10, Updated: 01-25-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 740

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimers do not own Yu-gi-oh I am trying to learn better grammar so suggestion that help me improve.

The event was memorable everyone was there including Tea and Joey sister Serenity who were wearing matching lavender gowns. Duke Devlin's arm was linked with Serenity's escorting her as she walked down the churches isle. Duke was wearing a cream white tux he had not changed much since he was a teenager except he lost his play boy ways courtesy of Serenity, who he had been dating for the past two years and cut his signature pony tail off and kept his hair chin length.

Serenity hair was pulled up into an elegant twist held in place by bobby pins that were buried in her hair so deeply no one could tell. Tai was escorted by Tristan who had surprised everyone by asking out Tea who in return almost sent everyone into cardiac arrest when she agreed once the shock wore off they began a relationship which lead to Tristan planning to propose next month once the excitement from the wedding wore off.

Tristan wore wearing a dark black tux with a red cover bun. Tristan hair was cut into a short style he also finally managed to grow a beard. Tea hair was down and streaked with red highlights in attempted to break away from her nerdy personality all her friend lovingly teased her about. Tristan had been chosen as Joey best man and looked forward to giving everyone his heartfelt toast.

Rebecca Hawkins, who was wearing a light pink dress with yellow ribbons across the shoulders. When Tea and Tristan began to date everyone know was worried about how Yugi would take it he just smile and said congratulations. Two months later he started to pay more attention to Rebecca who had grown up into a very chic woman. Her hair had been flat ironed for today special occasion. Yugi was wearing a solid black suit with a white collared shirt peeking over the neckline so no one could see his bare neck. The bride herself Mai Valentine looked like she would function as a glow in the dark nightlight from all the happiness.

Mai dress was off the shoulder ivory gown with a lavender ribbon at the sides, complimenting her pale skin and platinum blond wavy hair which she wore down with a the traditional white veil over her face. Joey wore a black tux with an emerald colored shirt underneath something he and Mai had many battles over before she finally gave in and let him wear it so long as he remember that when they were married to put up the toilet seat, but that is another story.

Many people would talk about this wedding for years to come not because of how beautiful the bride and groom looked but because of the heartfelt toast that Tristan made at the reception. Tristan slowly made his way up to the alter and began his toast I like many have known Mai and Joey since they first meet each other in dualist kingdom and have watch the friendship grown into this amazing love they have for one another. Together they have faced the shadow realm ancient spirits and worse of all their future in-laws.

The point is no matter what challenges life has thrown at them or their relationship they have always faced them head on together. One day I was feeling scared out of my mind the feelings I thought had for Serenity had become almost nonexistent and Tea was starting to occupy more and more of my thoughts. After many days of trying to figure out what to do I finally broke down and asked Joey for his advice. What he told me was probably the smartest thing I ever heard him say which is not saying much. I said how did you know that you were in love with Mai? Joey said because from the first minute I saw she was one the most spoiled stubborn people I know Mai stop looking at Joey like that it gets better Tristan mused.

A chuckle went through the church. I knew when push comes to shove there is nobody else who is so much like me that we our love is meant to be and we could love anyone else that much. The next day I asked Tai out. To Mai and Joey's love simply meant to be.


End file.
